Patience is a virtue
by Frenchtoastlovr94
Summary: Sakura heads home after a grueling surgery. After finding no one supposedly at home and a letter from Sarada telling he there is a surprise in her bedroom she is quite literally surprised. Happy Anniversary Sasuke and Sakura. Rated M for MATURE


_Hey, this here is my first ever lemon shot. Mostly PWP. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. Kishimoto does._

 _Patience is a virtue_

"Sarada! I'm home." I call out as I enter my house after that excruciating surgery. It was supposed to be a standard tumor removal in a patient but when we opened up it turned out to worse than we thought so in short, a six-hour surgery lasted eighteen hours. We had to bring in a few more doctors to help.

"Sarada?" I groaned. The last thing I wanted to worry about was where Sarada was. All I wanted was to have a nice hot soak in the tub with some Epsom salt, that is if I could make it there without passing out.

As I entered the living room I saw a note on the family message board. 'Mama I am out with the guys, uncle Naruto is taking us out for ramen as a celebration for how well we did on our last mission. There are some left overs if you are hungry but I doubt it considering how long your surgery was. Oh, and there is a surprise in your bedroom. Sarada.'

After reading that letter my stomach unconsciously decided that it was more important than my brain's need for rest.

As I heated up the leftovers Sarada left for me I was thinking back to what she said about a surprise, I really couldn't think about what it could be but then again my cognitive ability is very poor right now.

Once I washed the dishes after I ate I headed to my bedroom. Let's just say surprise was not quite what I'd call the thing in my bedroom.

"S-Sasuke?!"

"Hn. Sakura. Surprise." He said smirking at my expression probably.

First of all, he wasn't due home for another week and two never, even during our honeymoon did I ever see the sight before me.

The lights were dimmed by the dozen candles that were lit inside our bedroom, that along with the soft romantic music turned my knees to jelly.

"What is all of this?" I asked bewildered.

"Hn, figures you would forget about our anniversary." He chuckled.

Wait anniversary? That got the gears in my head turning… what was the date… oh shit he's right.

"Today is our anniversary…" I thought out loud.

"Hn. Thirteen years today." He smiled at me as he came closer. "Happy anniversary Sakura Uchiha." And after that he brought us closer together and closed the miniature gap between our lips.

"Mmn."

"Hn." He chuckled as he paused in his exploration of my lips. "So, what do you say? I have a bottle of our wine, Sarada is gone for the night and you have the weekend off." He insinuated as his lips traveled south to my jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses as he went.

"Ever so forward." I chuckled which ended in a moan as he hit my sweet spot.

"Why not we have the whole night and I've missed my wife is that so unusual?" I swear I could feel his smirk against my neck.

"S-Sasuke…" I groaned out as I tried to latch on to him to stop him or bring him closer I have no idea.

"Hn." He grunted as his lips returned to mine in a hungry attempt to silence me.

With each touch, my exhaustion transformed into a growing lust. All I wanted was to feel was his skin on mine.

Almost as if he could read my mind he separated himself from me in order to tug my shirt away from my body.

"Sasuke…" I mewled as he kissed me deeply and groped my bra covered chest.

"So, soft." He whispered as he started paying attention to my neck once again.

"Sasuke." I moaned. I couldn't keep standing like this, my legs were starting to turn into mush from the heat of the moment and the long hours of standing in surgery.

"Hn." He grumbled.

"Bed." I told him and in a flash, that even copy-nin Kakashi Hatake couldn't follow I was thrown onto the bed, being sandwiched between the hot body of my husband and the comfy covers of our bed.

"Better?" He asked.

"Mmn. Almost." I said and before he could prepare I had us switched around with me straddling him.

"Hi." I smirked, looking down at him.

"Hn. Hello." He smiled.

"I don't think it's fair that I am half-dressed and you still have all your clothes on do you? Anata?" I asked breathlessly.

I smirked as I heard him groan. It was a known weakness that Sasuke was vulnerable to words of endearment during our bedroom activities. Good thing too it wasn't fair if he had all the aces in his deck.

Before Sasuke could get the upper hand again I leaned down and kissed him deeply, asking for entrance which he granted me and almost immediately our tongues entered in a fierce battle for dominance, but as always Sasuke easily won. Not finished with my exploration I moved on from his lips to the side of his mouth to his jaw, leaving open-mouthed kisses as I went.

Soon I got to the end of the skin that was visible. No matter though I thought. As I brought my hands underneath the bottom of his t-shirt and found the delicate nubs and gently stroked them. That accompanied by my ministrations on his neck brought forth satisfying sounds coming from my ever-stoic husband.

"Shirt off." I told him, and he complied by raising off the bed a little so that I could slip off the offending article of clothing and throw it behind me. After taking it off I pushed him back onto the bed and once again kissed him on the lips. This time it was just a quick peck. I now had more space to explore and I was going to take advantage of it before I lose the chance.

As I was traveling down south I muttered words of love and other uncoherent nonsense.

"Sakura…" He whimpered. These were my favorite nights. Nights when Sasuke has come back from a painfully long mission, when he was more sensitive, this was the only time I could gain the upper hand in bed with my active husband.

"Hm?" I asked smirking, reveling in my power over the man underneath me, a man who radiated power with everything he did.

"What do you want." I smiled as I found one of my husband's sensitive spots on his chest right above his nipple.

"Hn." He said.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you." I said as I took a second reprieve and whispered into his ear as I started playing with the sensitive nub.

"Stop teasing." He growled out. For a second I thought he would flip us over but it seems to me like he was going to let me have my way this round. Perfect.

"Patience is a virtue Sasuke-kun." I whispered as I returned my attention back to his chest where I started leaving kisses around certain areas on his chest before once again going further downwards.

As I got closer to my objective I could feel myself getting more and more excited for what the night had to bring.

As I reached the block in my path I growled, I swear times like these I really hated belts and pants in general. I could hear Sasuke chuckling at my agitation. Hn, soon it will be me laughing at his annoyance. I smirked with the thought in mind.

Not wanting to award him for laughing at me I returned my attention to his mouth. I didn't wait for permission before I slipped my tongue into his mouth and started massaging my tongue with his.

"Mmn" He groaned.

Knowing he was distracted I stealthily slipped my small hands past his pants and into his boxers. (Yes, my man wears boxers)

As soon as I found the already stiffened beast I felt him groan as I kissed him.

"S-Sakura…" He mewled and threw his head back onto the bed.

With this new position, I was gained easier access to the sensitive area behind his ears. As I worked his cock to a point where I could feel it harden further and feel a few drips of precum I started leaving hickies on the sensitive spot behind his ear, one I knew would never fail me.

"Sakura." He moaned. Knowing I was bringing him such pleasure made me feel so alive and powerful.

"Sasuke…" I moaned into his ears knowing how weak he was against it. And boy was I right. In a split second my hand was taken out of his underwear and I was once again flipped onto my back.

"Enough. My turn." He smirked at me. I swear I felt my heart stop when he said that with a menacing look on his face. Oh boy. I thought.

"Oh boy is right." He smirked. Damnit, I said that out loud.

"Ha. Sure did." He said smiling at me.

"I love it though." He said as he leaned into me and found purchase on my bare neck. "I love how you are so open during moments like these where your power shield is forgotten." He whispered as he kissed my neck and up to the spot behind my ear.

"S-Sasuke…" I moaned.

"Hn." He mumbled as he started sucking on the space under my jaw.

As I was thinking of words to describe this feeling I felt my husband's hands travel up from my waist to my bra clad chest.

"Tch, annoying." He muttered as he tore my bra away from my body.

"Hey." I squealed. "Those were my favorite work bras!" I whined. It's true they were comfortable and supportive.

"They were in my way." He said in a matter of fact.

"Yeah, yeah." I groaned in annoyance.

"Forget about them." He said as he kissed me deeply. All issue with ruined clothes set aside for now.

"Mmn." I moaned as I felt his hand massage my breasts and tweak my nipples to attention.

"Uhn. Sasuke." I whimpered. It's been way to long since I had this much attention and even if I pleasured myself it wasn't the same.

"Mmn." He moaned as he travels down towards the location of his hands.

In a moment before I could notice the absence of his lips on mine I suddenly threw my head back onto the bed when I felt his lips connect with my nipples.

"God Sasuke." I mewled.

"Hn." He smirked. God, he knows what he does to me and he enjoys it.

After taking time massaging and sucking on my breasts he alternated until I was a withering mess.

"Please." I begged.

"Hn. Please what Sakura?" He asked knowingly.

"I need…" I said panting as I tried rubbing my thighs together to alleviate the pressure but I found it hard to do so considering he was laying on me.

"What do you need?" He whispered into my ears as his hand slowly traveled down to the spot where I was most desperate for his touch.

"I-I need you…" I whimpered.

"Hn. Patience is a virtue Sakura." He said smirking, knowing he was using my own words against me.

"Urgh." I groaned. But before I had time to be annoyed I could feel his hands slither into my underwear.

"My- my Sakura so naughty, do you always wear thongs to work?" He asked chuckling.

No, I don't it was all I had in my locker after my underwear ripped halfway through the procedure due to it's material.

"I really should punish you for this but maybe next time." He grinned.

"Uhn." I groaned as I felt him slid his finger past the small string.

"Un. You're so wet babe." He whispered into my ears as he kissed the spot behind my them.

"So, wet and ready." He said adding another finger into my swollen pussy. I could hear the sound his fingers were making as he pumped them in and out.

"Gawd Sasuke!" I cried. I was way too sensitive tonight and I doubt the aphrodisiac scented candles were doing anything to help my case.

"Hn. Cum for me Sakura." He whispered as he added another finger and started assaulting my little clit and g-spot simultaneously.

"Yes! Sasuke. I'm, I'm gonna..." I forget how long it took me to come down from my high but when I did I looked up to the ceiling and saw Sasuke's eyes shimmering down at me, seeming to thoroughly enjoy watching me come undone. As his eyes connected to mine he brought his fingers that were soaked with my juices and licked them one by one. "Better than tomatoes." He said smirking. Which only led me to groan at the erotic sight.

"Well Sakura up for some more or are you too tired?" He taunted.

"Oh, please I could go all night." I smirked as I grabbed hold of his neck and brought him closer.

"Careful what you say Uchiha I might not let you go tonight." He smiled.

"Well then don't let me go." I said as I kissed him, feeling a bit off at tasting myself on him but as he started massaging my breasts that uncomfortable feeling quickly went away.

"Happy Anniversary Sakura." He grinned as he pressed his forehead against mine lovingly.

"Happy Anniversary Sasuke." I said returning the smile as I got lost in the erotic being that was my husband and true to his word he didn't let me go until the sun came up.

 _Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this smutty one shot. It's my first one so any critique is greatly appreciated._

 _Thanks,_


End file.
